


I’m Monky

by shigeko



Category: Nicki Minaj (Musician)
Genre: Crack, ILY, Multi, d-dank memes, danica mêmeis, monky., oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shigeko/pseuds/shigeko
Summary: My bb and I wrote this at 3 am about a week ago. Please enjoy/—•





	I’m Monky

**Author's Note:**

> My bb and I wrote this at 3 am about a week ago. Please enjoy/—•

ninki minjaj walked into her room, yelling "pIG YES" and decided to jump in a pool, "looks like i'm goin' for a swim"

she found shrek was at the bottom of her pool and told her to eat big taco. so she she got on her knees underwater and found a NemoTM wth his taco dicjz

you can bet your motherfucking ass that she ate up that taco in two seconds and said "my anAconda dont"

so basically big poi jumped up and screamed "OH YES JOHNY JOHNY" then papa john's shoved his bing-bing into him and yelled "b-b-better ingre-ingredients be-be-be-be-better pizz-pisza, p-p-p-p-p-papa j-j-johns"

(that ass had him all fucked up amirite)

(stammering and shit what a vergene)

nimki mijnajj drowns underwater on accident and shrek ate nemo lol ahahahahagahahahahaghaga fheb nemo's dad said "Where me son pls"

then bitchass stupid mothefuckinng dory had to pop her motherfucking head in and say "just keep swimming" like the bitchass dfish she is

then big orgy happened,,, including ninki minjajTM dead body (lol is u ded) then johny johny & his daddy (eggplant emoji) performed bts musick then koolaid man appeared from the roof and yelled "EAT ASS DIE FAST"then whipped for our sins until his koolaif transformed and flew and flung into a completely different alternate universe where communism existesd (OUR penis)

'bepsi or bonk?' is the question that tor our communistic country apart and hitlerTM was reborn and world war 8 happeneneddd vietnam flashbakcsj oof

elmo defeated hitler and サタン praised him 

elmo soon ate everyone's soul and then ninki minjaj woke up from her dream

and then, she shouted "pIG YES" and decided to jump in a pool, "looks like i'm goin' for a swim", she said.


End file.
